


Thirst to Sate

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Attraction, Blood Donation, Blood Drinking, Curses, Developing Relationship, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Pining Loki (Marvel), Possessive Behavior, Post-Avengers (2012), Vampire Bites, Vampires, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Magic turns Loki into a vampire. The Avengers all offer him their blood to drink until he can break the curse. However, a few weeks into the arrangement he declares he no longer wants Tony's blood.Tony isn't about to let that go unexplained.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 540





	Thirst to Sate

**Author's Note:**

> Just some vampire fun :)

When it first happened, Tony had been suitably concerned, but they were the Avengers, they were a _team_. Sure, Loki was a new member and it had taken a while for everyone to get used to him—former enemy and all—but they all considered Loki a vital member of the group.

Hell, he was Tony’s _friend_.

So, when he got hit by a curse that turned him into, of all things, a vampire, everyone had been worried. Loki needed blood if he was going to survive long enough to break the spell.

Bloodbags were apparently disgusting and gave him no energy or nutritional value. He needed blood fresh from the source. They’d thought, at first, that Steve and Thor would be the best options, but it turned out Steve tasted sour and chemical. Thor was sugar-sweet and both of them made Loki feel nauseated.

Human blood was, apparently, the best. It meant that Clint, Nat and Tony had to alternate on a blood-giving cycle (no one wanted to see what the Hulk might do if Loki tried to drink from Bruce). Sometimes, if Pepper or Rhodey were nearby, they’d offer their blood to give the rest of the Avengers a break. If they were desperate, Loki would drink from Steve or Thor – but, Tony got used to eating three decent (and iron-filled) meals a day so he could be ready for his visit to Loki’s rooms.

Loki always seemed uncomfortable before every drink. Tony tried to lighten the mood with jokes and chatting about his latest inventions in the lab. He tried not to shiver when Loki eventually stood close (far closer than he ever had before) and pressed his lips in a feather-light kiss to Tony’s neck before his fangs would sink in. The initial bite was like a needle to his neck, but afterwards, it was as clinical as getting his blood drawn.

Well, apart from Loki pressed up against him, holding on tightly and occasionally letting out a soft groaning noise. 

So, maybe it wasn’t _clinical_ , but they were doing it to save Loki’s life, and Tony wasn’t the only one helping Loki out. It was one more weird and wonderful thing that he got for being an Avenger.

Loki had been a vampire for five weeks, and Tony was getting into the habit that every Wednesday and Saturday (unless Rhodey or Pepper were around) it was his turn to go and visit Loki. It became routine to get up in the morning, have a coffee and a shower before going to visit Loki.

The other man would drink his blood, they’d share breakfast and then they’d either spend the day in the lab or go their separate ways as Loki continued to search for a cure for his curse.

It was another Wednesday morning and Tony was already on his way to Loki’s floor.

He hadn’t even made it to the elevator when JARVIS told him, “Sir, I have been asked to inform you that Mr Liesmith will not be requiring you this morning.”

Tony blinked. “Really? Who’d he get to pinch-hit?”

“He has requested Mr Odinson assist him this morning.”

“What?” Tony couldn’t believe it. “He hates drinking Thor’s blood!”

“It seems he has changed his mind. He has asked that Mr Odinson take your place in the weekly rotation.”

Tony’s confusion doubled. “What? Why the hell would he do that!”

Truth be told, Tony was a little offended. He was the closest to Loki out of all the Avengers. Why would he snub Tony? They were friends! Surely, he’d prefer to drink blood from Tony than anyone else?

Scowling, Tony stepping into the elevator and said, “Loki’s floor.”

JARVIS didn’t argue, merely closing the doors and taking him where he requested. When he arrived in the hall, he wasted no time walking up to Loki’s door and knocking on it. He shifted with impatient agitation. It took almost five minutes before the door opened.

Loki had become even paler upon being cursed. It made his dark hair and green eyes stand out unnaturally. He looked tired which shouldn’t be the case if he’d just had a few pints of Asgardian blood.

“Did JARVIS not relay my message?” Loki questioned.

“I think he missed out a crucial bit, like why the hell you’ve kicked me out of blood-giving duties?”

Loki’s cheek jumped as if he was repressing a wince. “I thought you would enjoy your freedom from the task.”

Tony crossed his arms. “Not without an explanation. I thought if you could kick anyone it would be Clint.”

The archer didn’t hate Loki as much as when he’d first arrived to redeem himself, but they were a far cry from friends.

“Barton is not a… concern to me at present,” Loki admitted, his eyes falling away from Tony.

“And I am?”

This time, Loki didn’t repress his wince. “It is… complicated, Anthony.”

“I’m a genius. Explain it to me.”

“I would rather not,” Loki muttered.

“Tough shit,” Tony insisted. 

He also pushed at the door. It was only surprise that let him succeed in forcing Loki back so he could enter the other man’s rooms. 

“If you’re going to cut me out without so much as an excuse, then you better think again.”

Loki gritted his teeth and turned away—but, Tony was just as stubborn as Loki, and he wasn’t going anywhere until he had an answer. Loki knew it, he’d experienced Tony’s bullheadedness more than once. It was why it took only a few minutes before Loki deflated.

“Anthony,” Loki said, his voice quiet and resigned. “Vampires are clan-oriented. They do not like to be alone.”

It took Tony a few moments before the dots connected, and instead of being shocked or worried, he felt his initial offense shift to delight and a hint of pride.

“You want to turn me.”

Loki looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. “That is not a statement many would greet with joy.”

“Well, that’s other people. Right now, I’m pretty happy that out of everyone you’re drinking from _I’m_ the one you want to add to your clan.” Tony flashed Loki a smile and clapped his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “You should have led with that. I wouldn’t have gotten annoyed.”

Loki laughed, but it wasn’t a pleasant sound. He didn’t shrug off Tony’s touch but he looked away.

“Anthony, you know _nothing_ about these matters.”

“Well, no,” Tony agreed. “Magic is your area, not mine. I also couldn’t read any of the books Thor brought back on vampires since they were in that alien dead language. Why?” He frowned. “Is this a bad thing?”

“Many would believe so,” Loki muttered, sounding more defeated than angry.

Tony got the distinct impression there was more going on here then some ‘ _I want to turn you_ ’ instincts.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Tony asked, keeping his voice gentle and free of accusation. 

Loki seemed to struggle with himself, and Tony waited as patiently as he could. 

“The longer I remain this way, the stronger my instincts will become,” Loki finally answered. “I can’t drink from you, or I might do something we’ll both regret.”

Tony nodded slowly. “But Thor is strong enough to fight you off. What about Nat and Clint? Will they be in-”

Loki was already shaking his head.

“No. They will be fine.”

Tony frowned. “Rhodey and Pepper?”

Loki’s wince briefly returned. “I would advise Miss Potts avoid me while the curse remains.”

It wasn’t the answer Tony expected. Loki and Pepper had very little to do with each other. They were polite and seemed to respect one another, but their only true connection was Tony. She was the _last_ person Tony would have expected Loki would want to turn… but, he didn’t say that, did he?

He said keep Pepper _away_ not that he couldn’t _drink_ from her. That implied he didn’t want to be in the same room as her. But, why would it matter? What did Pepper have to do with…

_Oh._

The thought clicked into place with all the subtlety of a falling piano. Tony sucked in a breath, his eyes widening as he stared at Loki with growing disbelief.

“You… want…”

_Me._

It wasn’t just an urge for companionship, it was an urge for a _partner_. Loki’s instincts had singled out Tony as the one he desired, and Tony knew enough about the curse to realise that it wasn’t making Loki feel that way. It was just giving form to Loki’s own yearning.

It suddenly threw to light the way Loki held him when he took his blood, the soft kiss before each bite, the awkwardness in the minutes afterwards when Loki wouldn’t hold his eyes. 

“You are a stubborn fool,” Loki whispered, sounding achingly resigned. “I knew the moment I denied you, this was where we would find ourselves.” He sighed. “The same way I know what will come of it.” 

He shrugged away from Tony’s touch, and he was too busy reeling to resist. Loki didn’t face him, choosing to stare at a stack of books sitting on a wooden desk.

“I will use others for blood, I will unravel this curse, and when I am returned to my former self… we may continue as we were.”

Tony swallowed. “Friends.”

Loki finally looked at him, his green gaze carefully shuttered. “Yes.”

“But you want-”

“Something unattainable. It’s not an uncommon affliction for me.” Loki looked away again and shrugged. “This time, I am more than happy with what I _do_ have.”

Tony shook his head. “That’s a lie.”

Loki tensed but didn’t say a word. Tony found himself stepping closer, wanting to look at Loki’s face while they had this discussion, but he kept his eyes averted, even when Tony was in front of him.

“Loki,” Tony said, his voice gentle. “You should have said something.”

Loki didn’t speak or move and Tony’s heart ached. He hesitated for only a moment before raising his hand. Loki jerked and finally looked at him, but Tony didn’t stop. His fingers touched a cold, smooth cheek and his lips curved in a small smile.

“Anthony…”

“When you’ve got yourself back to normal,” Tony said, finally holding Loki’s eyes. “You should let me take you to Malibu.”

“Malibu,” Loki murmured.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “Gorgeous views, private mansion, perfect date spot.”

It took a few seconds for the words to register, but the moment the penny dropped, Tony was yanked into Loki’s arms so quickly his brain couldn’t register the speed or strength of the movement. He went from barely touching Loki’s cheek to being lifted off the floor, in Loki’s arms and with the other man’s lips against his own.

Tony’s eyes widened in momentary shock, but before he could do more, Loki was wrenching his lips away. He let out a ragged, pained breath. 

“I’m sorry. I-my instincts, I-”

Tony had never heard Loki struggle for words, and it made Tony smile and cup the other man’s cheeks. “It’s okay, Lokes. I’m not complaining.”

Loki still shook his head. “You shouldn’t stay. I want… want so much from you… and I don’t want to do something… we will regret.”

Tony hated to leave Loki like this with so much still unsaid, but Tony knew that the other man was right. This wasn’t the time or the place. He stroked his thumbs over Loki’s cheeks and held the other man’s gaze.

“Then you better hurry up and break the curse.”

Loki closed his eyes and nodded. His nose brushed Tony’s cheek and he took a moment to breath Tony in before he was lowering Tony back to the floor and stepping away. He put the room between them and it left Tony feeling cold – yet, the feeling faded when he caught the heat and fire in Loki’s eyes.

“I will come find you, the moment it is broken.”

Tony flashed him a grin. “I look forward to it, Loki.”

Loki’s lips curled into a small, happy smile and as much as he didn’t want to, Tony made himself leave before he’d be tempted to kiss the other man again.

He left Loki’s rooms with a spring in his step and excitement in his veins. 

Sure, it wasn’t what Tony had expected when he'd stalked down to Loki’s rooms – it wasn’t even something he’d thought about with Loki before this. But, Tony was a genius and it didn’t take him long to realise what was going to become a brilliant idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't exactly "animal instincts" like I tagged but it was the closest I could find, lol. Hope you liked!


End file.
